Time for Adventure
by promisedtea
Summary: [Doctor Whoprimeval cross] Another Anomoly has appeared this time it's near an familiar estate. What can the Doctor do to help Cutter and his team?


**This is my first Doctor Who Fic/Cross. It's a cross between Doctor who and ITV's Primeval. This story has not been betae'd so please bare with me. **

**Ships: Ten/Rose, Abby/Stephen. Nick/Claudia**

**Spoilers: Episode 5 of Primeval **

**

* * *

**

**Time For Adventure**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The office was a wash with excitement.

Another anomaly had been reported and its location wasn't too far from London's city centre.

From where he was sat, Nick Cutter could see Claudia Brown, a young gritty civil servant barking out her orders under the watchful eye of James Lester.

He just couldn't understand the fuss that the anomalies brought with them. Being a Professor of Evolutionary Zoology, the discovery of these wonderful creations made his job just that little bit more adventuress.

To learn that such powerful gateways existed was indeed exciting but at the same time terrifying. Terrifying because he didn't have the faintest idea how to predict them or how to contain them, and because people like James Lester wanted to keep them a secret from the public.

Of course the British Government had every right to protect the public, however sooner or later these anomalies were going to be discovered by someone else, making the governments job of keeping them a closely guarded secret even harder.

At present, there were only a select handful of people who knew about the anomalies. It was their job to help track down and capture all sorts of dangerous prehistoric creatures that managed to escape from the anomalies.

The small group aside from himself, included: Stephen Hart a long time friend and lab technician. Abby Maitland a young zoo keeper who has a fascination with lizards, and Connor Temple one of his students, who at times could be both annoying and extremely useful.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Claudia was now in the room with him; she cleared her throat alerting him to her presence. He jumped slightly startled,

'I'm not that bad am I?' she asked mock hurt in her voice,

'Sorry?' he asked, confusion written clearly on his face, she smiled warmly and took a seat next to him.

'Doesn't matter' she replied 'you alright?' concern clear in her voice he sighed heavily, and gave her a weak smile,

'Just thinking' he replied 'So is it an anomaly?' he asked quickly avoiding the subject of his well being, right now they had bigger fish to fry. She sighed heavily and nodded in reply,

'As far as we know yes, but you know sometimes we can get it wrong' she replied with a small laugh, he smiled this time.

'Yeah, better be safe than sorry right?' he asked knowing that nine times out of ten something did happen.

'Yeah, anything to keep Lester happy' she replied with a small smile 'Look Nick about what happened'

He cut her off 'Are you regretting what happened?' he asked 'Or are you just feeling guilty?' anger evident in his tone of voice she sighed heavily in reply,

'Nick I know you're angry that I haven't called' he snorted but she continued 'but I have good reason, its not that I've been avoiding you'

'Then what would you call not returning my phone calls then? Because to me that's avoiding the issue' he was about to say something else when Lester entered the room.

'I'm not interrupting something am I?' he asked looking between their guilty faces they both shook their heads in response.

'Good! We have a fix on the anomaly' he replied folding his arms across his chest 'it's near a council estate in the East end of London, Captain Ryan has a team waiting on standby to clear the estate if necessary' both Nick and Claudia nodded 'Well Cutter, you better get your team together' Lester replied turning to leave the room, Nick stood up to leave,

'Lester, which council estate are we talking about here? They're over fifty in the east London area alone. You don't expect us to search every one do you?' he asked hoping that wasn't going to be the case.

'Of course not, what do you take me for?' Lester replied with a smug smile 'The council estate you're looking for is the Powell Estate' he replied leaving the room, Nick turned back to Claudia,

'Well talk about what happened later, okay' he grabbed her by the arms and pressed a feathery light kiss to her temple, 'Over dinner? My treat' she smiled and nodded reluctantly he smiled reassuringly and pulled out his mobile, and dialled an all too familiar number, he looked back at Claudia and smiled reassuringly, and exited the office.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
